One shot: The last Naruto
by reading of emotions
Summary: Just a one shot to get back into writing tell me what you think.


**Hey guys I know its been a while But now that I'm out of school I can write more! This just popped into my head as I was listening to some music. Tell me what you think!**

 **I do not own Naruto or any other copy written ideas in this story.**

He couldn't believe it.

As he sat on the cliff edge that towered over the barren landscape that not long ago, hosted the shinobi nation's last stand against Obito, Madara and the Juubi, Naruto came to the realization that victory did not always mean winning.

Everyone was gone, dead. All of his friends, the Kage, even the godlike Juubi was gone, exploding into chakra and dissipating after there was no chakra left for it to siphon.

He stared out across the blackened plane that thanks to multiple shadow clones was now filled with thousands of crosses.

He sighed as he felt a cold presence appear next to him, one he had felt before but only when he was little, except it was not one you could easily forget.

"So what happens now….Shinigami?" he spoke never turning his gaze away from the decaying land in front of him.

The ghostly being calmly slides the blade from its mouth, sparing but a glance at Naruto before joining him in gazing across the landscape. Seeing the clouds not let a single ray of sunlight through, keeping the world dark.

After a couple minutes Naruto drags his eyes to the god floating beside him, still waiting for an answer.

"We do not know" the death god finally spoke.

Naruto looked back over the cliff, knowing there was more to it.

"This world is dead, the last of the life force known as chakra found you as its host." It spoke with no emotion.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "What am I then?"

It paused for a few seconds, then spoke.

"We….do not know"

Naruto sighed, growing frustrated with the god. "Aren't gods supposed to be all knowing?"

"You have left our realm of vision, yet you are not a god." Still showing no emotion the death god continued.

"This entire reality is saturated with your presence, yet we still cannot feel your power"

Seeing that the Shinigami was finished he paused to think.

"What will happen to this world now, to me?" Naruto asked feeling slightly lost.

The Shinigami frowned.

"As I said before, the last life force resides within you, so with no way to live this world is dead."

The god took a slow breath before beginning again. "The gods have decided to leave this reality, as everything has come to fruition. We leave it to you, to decide what happens to it."

Naruto closes his eyes as he ponders what the god has told him.

The Shinigami sighs before looking directly at Naruto. "You may do whatever you wish with this world, you could save it and make something new or destroy it and leave for a separate realm, the decision is up to you."

As the Shinigami turns and starts floating away it pauses. "Whatever your choice is, Uzumaki Naruto, know that you exceeded my expectations in every way and I look forward to see what you do now"

As the Death god begins to fade away it looks up to the sky and smiles "Good by…. Naruto" As it finally fades away the clouds break allowing a ray of light to break through hitting the spot where it was.

Naruto smiles as he opens his eyes and looks back across the open world now being lit up by the sun showing a new green landscape with the sounds of new animals echoing in the distance.

He stands up as a staff appears in a glow of blue particles.

"This world has seen enough Death and destruction; I will let it flourish by its self." He spoke with a small smile.

Suddenly A mischievous grin appeared on his face. " It's time to go, let's see what these other realms have to offer!" He exclaimed happily as a white portal appeared in front of him

Naruto smiled as he felt his parents hands on his shoulders and he could feel thousands of other presences appear behind him, all of them urging him on.

He let a tear run down his face as he felt his parents and friends push him into the portal, the smile never leaving his face as he heard his parent's final words to him. "Good by Naruto, We love you."

"I love you guys too" He spoke with a final smile as he fell into the white portal.

 **Ok so what did you guys think? Good, Bad, Stupid? Lol give me reviews! Tell me if I should keep going with it.**


End file.
